


One Near Perfect Thing

by youfunkylittlegays



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I love the Jacobs siblings, Kath is asking for David's blessing, M/M, bio teacher!Davey, me @Kath: fucking superb you funky little lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youfunkylittlegays/pseuds/youfunkylittlegays
Summary: Katherine has no doubt in her mind that she wants to marry Sarah Jacobs, and David had no doubt in his mind that she should.





	One Near Perfect Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by tired_alexander 's fic Thanks, Poppy which you should definitely go read. The title is from If She Wants Me by Belle and Sebastian. Please comment to tell me what you liked and what you didn't! Thanks for reading! Say hi on tumblr @tight-knit-mormon-hell-dream.

David Jacobs had had a long day. He loved biology and loved the students he taught it to, but between the chaos of lab day and only making it to the school by the skin of his teeth that morning, he needed a break. Preferably one that involved Brooklyn 99, an unopened box of Triscuits, and his boyfriend (you know, whenever he got home). After having settled himself comfortably on the couch with two out of three demands, he sighed happily and started the first episode of many. His newfound peace lasted exactly two minutes before David heard a knock at the door. 

"You have a key, Jack! Please use it," he called, not making even the slightest inclination to move. 

The knock came again, followed by a muffled, "Not Jack!" David huffed in resignation and paused the show before getting up to answer the door. 

"Kath! What a surprise. How are you?" he asked, welcoming her. She gave him a nervous smile and bounced on her toes before answering quickly. 

"Good! I'm good. How about yourself?" David frowned. He knew right away that something was off. It was not unusual for Katherine Plumber to talk fast, but the pauses in between question and answer and the nervous energy radiating off her were both new. Especially the nerves. David had never seen her nervous in any capacity unless she had a deadline the next day. 

"I'm fine?" he asked more than answered. "Um, Kath what's-" 

"Good. Is Jack here?" she cut him off. He shook his head and led her to the sitting area. 

"No, he's working late at the studio. Apparently, this one's really important. A political piece for Time Magazine." He smiled to himself, allowing himself a moment to be proud of his hotshot boyfriend. "Why? Do you need him for something?" he asked. 

"Ah, no. I actually need to talk with you about something if you don't mind?" she questioned as if unsure. David nodded and gestured for her to continue. Katherine's knee bounced up and down as she spoke. "Okay so, I know that you and Sarah are kind of protective of each other, and I didn't want to overstep or anything but-" David interrupted, placing a gentle hand on her arm. 

"Kath... is everything alright with you and Sarah? Because if you're here to talk about breaking up with my sister, I'd rather you discuss it with her first," he said kindly. Katherine's jaw dropped. She fumbled to correct him. 

"No, no- Not at all. Nothing, um, Nothing's wrong. I just-" 

"Relax Kath. You're fine. What’s really going on?" he prodded. She visibly swallowed as if to make room in her mouth for the words she was about to say. 

"Oh I- Well, I want to- Sarah, she's- Ugh! I can't do it!" She cried in frustration. "Hold on." David looked on curiously as Kath rifled through her purse before pulling out a black velvety box. He looked at her in awe as she handed him the box. He took it carefully and opened it up to see a golden band with a square cut diamond front and center. 

"Is this?" he trailed off, unsure of what to say. Kath nodded hopefully. 

"An engagement ring? Y-Yeah, it is. I want to ask her to marry me. Sarah, I mean. Your sister. I-I want to ask her, but I wanted permission from you first," Katherine said resolutely. David gasped audibly and stared at the ring in shock. He knew Sarah and Kath loved each other, that was undeniable, but marriage. Wow, that was a lot. The idea of being inextricably bound to someone else; he could see how it could be compelling, but his sister making that kind of commitment scared him. However, this was Sarah and Kath that they were talking about. Sarah and Kath who had acted married even before they started dating, finishing each other's sentences and handing each other items before the other had to even ask. Sarah and Kath who always took care of each other even if they had a fight. Sarah and Kath who he knew for a fact would never hurt each other no matter the circumstance. Looking at Katherine anxiously sitting in front of him, David couldn't help but think that nobody could possibly be better for his sister. And he couldn't help feeling touched that she wanted his approval. He looked up from the ring and back at her. 

"You wanted my permission? Shouldn't you have asked my parents instead?" he asked. Katherine smiled and looked down at her hands before meeting his eyes again. 

"I already asked your father, but I wanted to ask you for your blessing too. I know that you and Sarah are really close and that you've been through a lot together. And I also know that you're both a little, well, careful of who is around each other if that makes sense," she explained. David smiled and nodded. He knew exactly she meant. When Sarah and Kath had first started dating, he had invited Katherine to his classroom to subtly threaten each and every one of his most dangerous chemicals on her. Of course, this was mostly a joke, and a chance to get even with Sarah after she had menacingly shown up to Jack's with a shovel and promises of death if her twin brother got hurt. 

"So?" Katherine prompted. "What do you think? Will you let me marry your sister?" David met her eyes seriously. 

"Kath. I wouldn't her to marry anyone else," he stated honestly. Katherine beamed as she threw herself at him for a hug. "Whoa okay, we're doing this now," he observed, setting down the box on the table next to him and squeezing her back. 

"Really. You're sure?" 

"Of course. You two are so in love, it's sickening." She laughed and hit his shoulder. "No, really, it's disgusting." Katherine stuck out her tongue teasingly before burying her face back into David's arm. 

"Thank you," she mumbled. David smiled and clapped her on the back. 

"Oh, don't thank me just yet. You still have to ask her," he pointed out. She suddenly pulled away and glanced fearfully at the ring box that sat abandoned on David's table. He quickly clarified. "Hey, what are you scared of? You going to propose to the woman you love, and she's going to say yes." Katherine eyed him uncertainly. 

"You don't know that." 

David conceded. "No, I don't, but I do know my sister, and I know she loves you. So, I'd say you have a pretty good shot. And on the off chance that she says no, you just acknowledge that you aren't at a point where marriage is on option and go from there." Kath gave Davey a half smile and pulled him in for another hug. 

"When'd you get to be so smart?" she asked jokingly. David chuckled before answering. 

"I'm around Jack too much. I have to have enough common sense for both of us." Kath giggled and pulled away as her phone rang. She once again dug through her cluttered purse before triumphantly fishing out her phone and answering. 

"Hello? Um... Soon I promise... I'm on my way now... Yes babe... of course... Alright see you soon. Bye lovebug!" Kath hung up the phone and rolled her eyes at David who had been fake gagging since she had said the word 'babe.' "Don't be an ass Jacobs. I've got to run. Sarah wants me to pick up milk on my way home. Thanks again by the way. This means a lot to me, the whole blessing thing," Katherine said. David smiled back at her. 

"Thanks for asking. It-um, it meant a lot to me too," he admitted. She nodded knowingly and snatched the ring from the table before walking out the door. When she was gone, David laughed and shook his head. Kath proposing. His sister being proposed to. It was almost too much for him. He exhaled a puff of air before collapsing down on the couch and pressing play to continue the episode, barely paying any attention to anything Rosa or Terry were saying. He made it another three minutes before Jack opened the door and unceremoniously dumped his things on the ground. 

"Honey, I'm home!" he called, walking over to the couch and placing kiss on the top of David's head. "I saw Kath on the way up. She was doing her celebration scream. Any idea why she's so happy?" David glanced up at him and smiled. 

"Not a clue."


End file.
